


Speed Through Space

by Jen425



Series: Not So Far, Not So Close [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Referenced kaesoka and Cassie/Ashley, Reunions, crossover family, identity reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The new Space Rangers are aided by the Speedforce Rangers, and identities are revealed.





	Speed Through Space

**Author's Note:**

> I blame making my AU into a full-on crossover entirely on my friend Ash (@reyanakin on Tumblr), who said Karone looked like Padme.

“We’re losing too much power!” Cassie yells, and Kriff. Fuck. This is bad bad bad…

 

“Not sure how long we can hold on,” says T.J. “What do we do?”

 

“We keep fighting,” Andros says. “We don’t have a choice.”

 

_ “Not to worry, Rangers,” _ says a surprising but familiar voice.  _ “Help is on the way!” _

 

Another megazord lands beside them, noticeably unfamiliar yet instantly recognizable by the voice.

 

It’s Cassie’s sister!

 

_ “Speedbird Megazord, Ready for battle!” _

 

Everyone cheers, and the momentary break is enough to regenerate some amount of power.

 

“Alright, Let’s take him down!” Andros yells.

 

And Cassie can practically hear the smile in Ahsoka’s voice as she says “my thoughts exactly, Andros.”

  
  
  


Everyone else follows a little warily behind Andros, as they dock with the Speedforce’s ship, but Cassie races ahead, and Andros feels like there’s something he’s missing as they catch up with her to find her hugging Ahsoka, who’s still morphed but had at least removed her helmet.

 

“I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Ahsoka asks. Which… how do these two know each other? “I always knew you’d be an amazing Ranger. The Protector, at that.”

 

Cassie pulls back, still looking vaguely bouncy.

 

What is he missing.

 

“I had a good role model,” she says. “I’ve missed you, Ahsoka. I’ve missed my big sister.”

 

Oh. Oh!

 

How the hell had Andros been that  _ stupid _ ?

 

“You’re Cassie  _ Skywalker? _ ” He asks. The sisters turn to him.

 

“I thought you knew,” Cassie says. “I haven’t exactly hidden it. But I can’t just say it to the universe, either.”

 

“Not when Dad’s still undercover,” Ahsoka says.

 

Right. Vader. Who is actually Uncle Anakin. Andros had swapped major information with him not two months ago, at the party. He still sometimes forgets that they’re the same person.

 

“Anyways, I should introduce myself,” Ahsoka says. “Team, Power Down.”

 

“Power Down.”

 

Andros notes that the Gerreras and Hera aren’t with the rest of Ahsoka’s team.

  
  
  


Ashley takes in the people Cassie had subtly and now explicitly talked about for almost a year, now.

 

“My name is Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker,” Ahsoka says. “White Speedforce Ranger.”

 

She’s wearing a white dress sleeveless turtleneck that somehow still looks combat ready, white arms coverings, and white boots. At her wrists are two Morphers, one black with a cracked purple button, and one silver with a white button. And she’s orange, with blue striped white… lekku? Is that that word?

 

Anyways, she has three tails on her head.

 

“I’m Kaeden,” says the black woman. “Ranger Yellow.”

 

Her hair is in braids tied together into a ponytail, and she wears green work pants, a tan jacket, and a mid-arm yellow shirt. Her morpher is black with a yellow button.

 

“Barriss Offee,” says the green woman. “Blue Speedforce Ranger.”

 

She wears a black longs sleep dress, black head covering, and black pants, with a blue cape and hood. Her morpher is black with a blue button.

 

“And I’m Kanan,” says the only boy in the group, and the one far closer to their age than the others. “Green Ranger.”

 

He’s dressed in a green shirt and blue pants, armor on one shoulder. There’s a short staff with a green button, hanging at his side, that Ashley assumes to be his morpher.

 

“Where are the others?” Andros asks. Ahsoka smiles, sadly.

 

“Trouble on Onderon that the new team couldn’t handle,” she says. “I couldn’t ask them to do nothing, and Hera could fly through an army by herself. They should be back within two Standard weeks.”

 

Andros nods.

 

“Tell them I said hello,” he says. Ahsoka smiles.

 

“I will.”

  
  
  


Ahsoka and the other children of Star Gem Rangers sneak away as the others pair off, Kanan and Carlos talking quietly, Kaeden and Ashley excitedly talking about… yellow things, probably; Ahsoka knows how much culture there is, for Yellows. Barriss and T.J. also pair off, even quieter than the pair of Greens.

 

(Well, one Green and one former Green, but Dragon’s still certainly a White, and Purple and Green matter just as much to Ahsoka as White, after all. Carlos is definitely still a Green.)

 

“Any news?” She asks, looking at Andros. “On the personal front?”

 

Andros shakes his head, sadly.

 

“He didn’t even want us as his team,” Cassie says. “I don’t blame you, though, Andros.”

 

Andros shakes his head.

 

“I know,” he says. The poor boy can brood like no one else except perhaps Ahsoka’s dad, she thinks. “And you, Ahsoka?”

 

Ahsoka smiles.

 

“Dad’s been sent to watch my team,” she says. “We’ve set up the discovery of him for whenever the rest of my team gets back.”

 

Andros nods.

 

“Good.”

 

Cassie is quiet. Ahsoka turns to her sister.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks. Cassie sighs.

 

“I miss everyone,” she says. “I should be used to it, but…”

 

Ahsoka grabs her hand.

 

“Hey,” she says. “You know how close dad is to Astronema, I’m sure he’ll try to get to this team. You’re certainly good enough to warrant it.”

 

Cassie smiles.

 

“Thanks,” she says. “On lighter topics… are our girlfriends, Yellows, talking to each other? Alone?”

 

…good point.

 

“We should probably head back out there.”

  
  
  


The teams stay together for another two days before different obligations draw them away, but Kaeden decides quite firmly that she likes the team.

 

Carlos is a wonderful black, obviously trying to mask his Green traits overmuch.

 

T.J.’s a great second, for Andros.

 

Cassie is everything Ahsoka has said and more.

 

And Ashley is a Yellow that Kaeden’s proud to share a legacy with.

 

It’s a sad thing, to go, but their teammates need them. Onderon needs it’s own Rangers, and they have the technology to help make them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
